A Collection of older MaiXRen oneshots
by blindedbyheadlights
Summary: Older!Mai is Masato's little sister when she grows up. Originally created for Tumblr but I brought my oneshots to this site as well. One of them contains mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Posted this on Tumblr on my RP blog... thought I'd post it here as well. As I said to those on Tumblr, I rushed through it just to get it out but I guess a lot of people enjoyed it. Eh... Anyways, please enjoy it! Its just a short little oneshot of a weird ship but yeah. reviews are welcome, so are flames**

He had been her brother's best friend for years…Masato never quite liked to admit it but…Ren Jinguuji had always been his closest friend, despite the fact that they irritated each other to no end. They were complete opposites of each other, so in a way, they only complimented each other in nearly every aspect.

When she had been younger, she thought of Ren as another older brother figure…someone who she could look to for advice…someone who would be there for her when she needed a strong person in her life. He had always been sweet to her, always offering her flowers, calling her cute…

Things have changed a lot in the last several years, things that her father…and sometimes even her own brother was not so pleased. But at the same time, she had always been told to follow her heart…and she was. She held no regrets for how things turned out, and though there was heavy disapproval from many individuals, she would not back down. She would never give this up.

She had been gazing at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment, having been left alone by her mother, who amazingly hasn't fallen ill, since she usually was sick. She let her eyes fall across her sophisticatedly done long, blue hair, waves tied up into a messy bun and a small clip holding her veil in her hair. Her purely white dress was long and kept relatively simple, just like she liked things. It had a sheer lace backing and small train to give it a bit of elegance to it.

She took in her appearance with a bit of disbelief, feeling beautiful from the inside out.

She shook her head as if trying to wake from a dream…

This was the day…after all the rough moments…after all the fighting to keep it alive…today was the day.

Her eyes fell finally to the small piece of paper that had been given to her earlier. She was sure she read it at least a hundred times now, despite how short it was.

_I love you. Always and forever…_

"Mai-chan…?" said a familiar voice behind her, breaking through her musings.

Mai averted her azure eyes to the figure in the mirror, gazing at her in near awe from around the corner of the door to the large room.

"Niisan!" she cried, turning to her older brother, Masato. "You look wonderful!"

Mai had been referring to how dashing he looked in a black on white suit as Masato swept his sister into an embrace. She had always been fond of him in suits and tuxes. They fit his personality well.

"I could say the same about you, Mai-chan," he said quietly, pulling away to have a thorough look at her. "Although…wonderful certainly does not do you justice."

She could see tears brim in his eyes and Mai felt herself grin before she reached up to wipe his cheeks dry. She had rarely ever seen her brother cry like this…but he always had loved her and took care of her.

Their bond was strong…Masato always thought about Mai's well-being, wanting her to live a free life, not one run by their father. He protected her, cared for her…listened to her. As she grew, he wasn't around quite as much, usually away because he was in the singing group sensation, Starish…but he always called her everyday to see how she was doing.

It was the little things her brother did that always meant so much to her.

He averted his eyes away, looking slightly annoyed. "I can't believe you chose _him_…of all people…" Masato snorted, with a shake of his head. Mai knew better than to believe that he truly meant those words and she giggled.

"He is amazing to me," she replied honestly, though she had explained this many times over.

Masato rolled his eyes but said no more on the subject. "Here…" he said, holding out her large bouquet for her to hold. "Are you sure you don't want father to-?"

Mai put a hand over her brother's lips to silence him. "I asked _you_to walk me down the aisle," she said firmly. "And he asked _you _for permission…not father."

Masato smiled after a moment before he kissed her forehead gently. "This is true," he agreed. "And I would not give you away to just anyone either, I suppose."

_Even__ if __he__ is __a__ wolf __in __human __form__…_he thought, amused.

Faint music began to play outside the house, signaling it was time to leave the room. Mai's heart leapt to her throat and her breath suddenly became short, feeling nervous about the event that would occur momentarily. Masato grinned, almost serenely, at her and held out an arm.

"Ready?" he said softly. Mai glanced at him, and as quick as her nervousness appeared, it faded. Her brother's reassuring eyes were enough to calm her within seconds.

It had always been like that.

Time sort of became distorted once she took his arm. Walking down the aisle of their backyard, rose petals falling from above…. Mai could barely make out the music she had chosen for her walk because she was trying to avoid the stares at her from every which direction.

It was weird…to see all these faces, grinning at her adoringly, some crying even. Mai knew that was the point of a wedding…to see two people get married, but it was now nerve-wracking to find everyone staring like this. It was so strange…but yet…their faces were all a blur.

Mai held tightly onto Masato's arm as he walked her down, her steps slightly unsure…but when her eyes fell onto the person at the end of the aisle, the one in a tuxedo…long, orange-tinged hair hanging loosely like it always did…blue eyes bright with encouragement and love…

_Everything else didn't matter anymore._

When she saw him, her heart skipped beats…her face broke out into a grin brighter than anything in the room…and her steps became stronger.

Ren.

She was marrying Ren…and Mai had never been more sure about this, despite opposition. Somehow, Ren had managed to sweep her off her feet.

His smile was gentle, loving…and directed only at her, as if she was the only person in the room now. Once he had seen her walk down the aisle, no one else existed. He would have to say it was by some miracle that _he_was swept off his feet by his best friend's little sister.

Ren had always thought he would be the eternal bachelor.

How it managed to be Mai Hijirikawa…he wasn't sure. He had never had any intentions of falling in love with her, certainly not Masato's younger sister. But the cards were dealt a certain way, and so they fell this way. Ren did not regret this.

The two siblings finally reached the end of the aisle and Masato released his hold on Mai's arm. He looked at Ren with his patented serious expression. Ren didn't need to hear him speak to already know what he was thinking.

_I'm letting you have my little sister…so I expect that you treat her like a queen…or I will hunt you down and kill you if I must._

Ren winked at Masato. "I promise to take care of her," he assured him, causing Masato to roll his eyes, skeptical. Ren returned his gaze to the beautiful woman before him in white, face behind a veil. "My lady," he said smoothly, in his deep tenor voice as Masato took his place as Best Man beside Ren.

Ren offered a hand to Mai, who took it eagerly and joined him at the altar.

"Are you ready…?" Ren whispered before the priest could start. Mai smiled up at him, trying to fight back tears of joy as he gripped her hands in his. His eyes were deep…pure with love that she would swear by.

She giggled again, glancing at her older brother behind Ren, who was smiling slightly at her.

_Thank you…niisan…because with out you…I never would have had Ren in my life. Thank you so much…_

Mai returned her gaze to Ren's. "Always and forever…" she replied quietly.


	2. The First Time

**Author's Note: contains a sex scene. I wrote this for my tumblr friends and RP friends...if you do not like this stuff, i understand completely! Also, I don't like this at all...I rushed through this as well...**

Mai held up black lingerie piece in front of her while standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Did she really _have _to put this on…? It wasn't that she thought she would look terrible in it or was not confident in her figure…or that Ren wouldn't approve of her in it.

It just…was really out of her comfort zone.

She never really had done something like this before and for that mere fact, she was really self-conscious and perhaps even nervous. Mai looked at the black, laced babydoll doubtfully.

_Well__…__at __least __it__'__s __not __so __revealing __at __the __chest,_she thought pathetically, thankful the cups weren't sheer like the rest of it. The thought was appalling.

"My lady…?" said a voice at the closed bathroom door, causing Mai to leap up in shock, scaring her to a degree that shouldn't be possible at the moment. "Are you all right…? You've been in there for quite some time now."

Ren sounded concerned but he didn't make to open the door, not wanting to intrude.

"U-uh!" stuttered Mai, flushing even though the lingerie wasn't even on her body yet. "Yes! Y-Yes, I'll be out in a minute…"

She heard Ren's signature smooth chuckle. "Take your time, sweetheart," he replied breezily. "I have no intentions of going anywhere…."

Mai blushed even darker at this, hearing the suggestive tone in his voice.

She pulled herself together before she pulled the babydoll on and slipped on the matching black bikini underwear after. Mai glanced at her reflection in the mirror, turning to make sure she looked okay in every angle possible. She was nervous…which was ridiculous…she was _married _to him now…Ren didn't care what she looked like.

Or at least, he shouldn't.

Mai gripped the door handle, her heart pounding in her chest. She gathered her courage up, practically counting down in her head to open the door. She checked once more to see if her face was red.

It was a little bit…but she was sure the bedroom light was going to be dim enough that he wouldn't notice.

With a quick exhale, she opened the door of the bathroom and shyly came around the corner, looking to find her new husband. Mai found him already in the large bed, one leg up with an arm resting on it, the other stretched out and just a sheet covering him up to his waist. He clearly had been waiting for her with the way he was positioned and with a rather seductive expression.

Ren eyed her attire approvingly from behind his black-rimmed glasses, a wry smile creeping onto his lips, causing Mai to blush yet again. She was blushing wreck it seemed.

"Sexy…" he said, his eyes dancing across her skin. "I like it."

A wave of relief washed over Mai, glad to see that he wasn't laughing at her or finding her somehow unattractive. She sort of smiled, still a little shy as she approached the bed.

It was her innocence that had hooked Ren in from the beginning…yet at the same time, had originally turned him off to her. When she had grown into a woman initially, he found her to be still a child in his mind…but she had eventually proved him wrong. Mai had been adamant about her feelings for Ren and in time, she had grown on him.

No…he had always had a soft spot for her.

"You're not wearing anything…are you?" Mai giggled, noting the sheet as stood beside the bed next to him. Ren's smirk only widened more.

"Would you expect me to greet you any other way, princess…?" he asked, waiting for her to come to him.

_He's a wolf in human form! _

That sentence from her brother ran throughout Mai's head for a moment but she pushed it aside. She was an adult now…making love is nothing to be ashamed of.

Well…it wasn't that she was ashamed of it…it was actually the opposite. She put a high value onto sex; she didn't just give herself out freely to anyone. Mai had always believed that sex should only be with someone she loved.

And she loved Ren.

The only thing was…he was also far more experienced in this realm than she was…and it intimidated her. She had no idea just _how_ many women he had slept with, not that she ever held that against him, but the fact that there were plenty of women before her…also meant that there were probably some women that were very good in bed, women that Mai felt she couldn't compete with.

And Mai…was very inexperienced, if not naïve.

"…are you scared…?" Ren asked, concerned now, noticing her glazed over look.

Mai's eyes cleared quickly. "No!" she cried, waving her hands in front of her, embarrassed. "No! Of course not! I was just thinking about something my brother would say! It's nothing really!"

She dropped her arms and looked away for a moment.

"I…" she paused, "I just…want to make sure that this will be as good for you as will for me…. But I can't guarantee that because I'm so…"

Mai trailed off, cheeks reddening furiously.

Ren chuckled. "Your innocence is showing again, princess…it's cute," he said, before gripping her forearm and pulling her towards him, Mai now with a knee on the bed and her other foot on the floor for balance.

He kissed her lips deeply, and she responded in kind, her fingers trailing up his neck and into his hair.

Ren pulled away. "Tonight is your night…" he whispered into her ear. "I am more than happy to teach you the ways of making love."

Mai couldn't help but laugh lightly at his reassuring tone. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful teacher," she said, trying to sound as suggestive as possible, removing his glasses and placing them on his nightstand. It was out of character for her…but she wanted to get this right….

Ren didn't seem to care at all and pulled her fully into his arms, pushing her to straddle his torso. His fingers lightly caressed her thighs and up the sides of her stomach as Mai leaned over with a bright grin to kiss his waiting lips. Ren kissed her back with passion, letting his hands run up her arms before he held her close to his toned chest.

His fingers entangled themselves in her long, blue hair and he slipped his tongue past her parted lips. Mai involuntarily giggled in shock at this but let their tongues dance against each others.

It was quiet, other than the sound of their movements and small kiss noises.

Ren gently had her lie down beside him and he moved to hover over her, in all his naked glory. Mai glanced down and blushed heavily but pulled him back into another kiss, her hands gliding over his chiseled abdomen.

Ren's kisses moved to her neck, tongue flicking against her skin or sucking gently at her. Mai sort of moaned but cut it short, feeling embarrassed. Ren found this amusing and continued to tease her neck, hoping for another reaction.

Mai was stubborn though…so Ren's kisses moved to her collar bone and down lower slowly, between her breasts and across her abdomen, to her navel…and finally above her panty line.

She stiffened the slightest bit and Ren lifted up his head to stare into her eyes.

"Are you ready…?" he asked with a smirk. Mai bit her lip…but smiled at him. His favorite phrase….

"Of course," she laughed lightly. "Please treat me kindly."

He narrowed his eyes, smirk widening as his hands reached for her black panties. "I wouldn't treat my princess any other way."

Ren could tell she was nervous but he wasn't concerned, knowing that she was willing to continue on. He quickly tore away her panties, noting Mai's face turning beet red. He paused before deciding to move back up to her, kissing her lips reassuringly.

He pulled Mai to sit up so he could remove the rest of her clothing, hoping to appreciate her entire body for all its worth. Surprisingly, Mai didn't bother to cover herself with a pillow or the sheet but it was clear that if she could blush anymore, she would…but she was already maroon in the face.

Ren chuckled lightly, running his hands over her breasts before lowering his head to kiss each one of them softly. After a moment, his lips surrounded her perked nipple, tongue swirling against it while his other hand massaged the other breast. He tended to each of them equally, Mai arching herself into him, reveling at the sensations running through her body as her nails bit into the skin at his back. She held back another noise of pleasure, and her silence only made Ren more determined to get a reaction from her.

Again, he moved himself lower, lapping his tongue against her skin on the way down. Ren felt Mai's hands run through his hair and he smirked momentarily, kissing her body tenderly. He knew that the expectation of him wasn't very high, that this was her first time and that she would probably not need much stimulation to reach climax…but all he was concerned was that she had her needs met.

He slowly spread her legs apart further and lowered his head, kissing the inner parts of her thighs now. His soft lips supple against her and he slowly…very slowly worked his way up to the area between her legs.

The anticipation was killing her…it was making her ache, almost to the point of where it would start hurting. Mai's desire for anything…for _some_sort of release was through the roof.

A small thrill of pleasure shot through her body, causing her to moan a little, when Ren brushed up against her with the tip of his nose. Within the next few seconds, his tongue glided over her, causing her to arch her back slightly and exhale sharply.

Pleased with her reaction, he continued his ministrations between her legs, making sure to tend to her most sensitive area, her clit. Her breaths began to shorten and Ren attempted to watch her face every so often to see her gasp irregularly, her mouth open because she was beginning to pant.

"Oh…my god…" she whispered breathlessly, clenching a fistful of his hair and sitting up slightly. She had never felt anything like this…there was _nothing_like this feeling. She never wanted it to stop…. This feeling was indescribable, causing her toes to curl and chills run across her skin. "Don't stop…"

Again, Ren chuckled his signature chuckle, his tongue working her over. After a moment, he gently inserted his finger into her. At the sudden insertion, Mai gasped and she convulsed slightly at the pleasure. She threw her head back while resting on her elbows, reveling in how beautiful this feeling was between her legs.

Ren stroked her with a certain amount of pressure, thrusting it back and forth while his tongue continued to lap at her clit with attention it deserved. Mai's hips were in time with his thrusts of his finger, causing even shorter breath for her.

Her taste was surprisingly tolerable, if not more so on the _good _side. He was glad, because it made for pleasuring her more enjoyable, focusing more on pleasing her than just mustering through it. It still had a bitter taste to it…but generally, she tasted…tart.

"Ren…oh my god…ah…Ren…" she moaned, panting harder while gripping his arms tightly. She wasn't sure quite how long he had been tending to her but she was already close to a breaking point. It was slightly embarrassing…. "Wait…stop…"

He paused, lifting his head. "But you told me not to…" he teased, confused. He licked her once, making her convulse a little.

Mai opened her eyes, face tinged pink and gazed at him.

"I want _you__…"_ she replied firmly, her eyes staring into his, before shyly adding, "…please…"

Ren sat up more and withdrew his finger from her, smirk plastered on his handsome face and his honey-blonde hair falling across his shoulders. His blue eyes pierced into hers as he licked his finger clean; Mai, again, blushed darker at him savoring her taste.

"It is my duty and wish to fulfill all your needs, my lady," he replied smoothly, giving gentle kisses across her abdomen as he went up to her lips.

His face was a little more serious as he gazed down at her for a second. "…but if it hurts-"

Mai placed a delicate finger on his lips to silence Ren. She shook her head just slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"I'll be fine!" she assured him brightly. "Don't worry."

A serene smile fell across Ren's handsome features and he kissed her forehead…and then the tip of her nose…and then finally her lips once more.

Mai kissed him back with fiery passion, enjoying his warm skin against hers. Even in kissing, she felt a little less experienced, slightly, as she was always caught of guard when he would slip his tongue past her lips.

And finally, Ren eased himself into her. She gasped, clutching him as he went in further until he was within her entirely. He paused, giving her time to tell him to stop if it was painful…but she was quiet…so he started to gently slide himself in and out, letting the delicious sensations envelope him. Their lips remained connected for a few moments before he pulled away slightly to gaze into her azure eyes.

She was tight, which he understood why; this was her first time but it definitely made for a better sensation for him as well. She was holding him, their hips rocking back in forth with each other in sync.

It hurt…but she didn't want to tell him that because she didn't want him to stop. Well, that wasn't entirely true; it hurt for about a minute or so…and then the feelings developed into pleasure, especially because it was Ren. The way he was staring into her eyes…the connection of their bodies pressed together like this…. She could honestly say she felt his love radiate from just his gaze.

…It was different with Mai.

Other women…he just wanted to have sex and pleasure himself, pretend to have some sort of concern for the other's pleasure and be done with it. But…Mai was his wife…and he was in love with her. This experience was entirely different…. Despite her lack of experience, it was clear that making love was far more pleasurable than just sex alone.

There was such a deeper connection he felt with her that he hadn't with anyone else.

She let out a soft moan in his ear, one that sent chills down his spine, arousing him further. Because she had made no indication that she was in pain, he increased his speed just slightly. She ran her hands through his hair as she closed her eyes and her lips parted, reveling in the pleasure of him within her.

"R-Ren…" she said softly, her sweet voice beautiful to his ears. He loved the way his name played across her lips…the way she whispered it breathlessly. There was no better sound in the world than to hear her say his name like that.

Shyly, she moved her hand between her legs, her cheeks growing how with embarrassment, as she began to stroke herself while he thrusted. Ren blinked, a little surprised with her, though it was an enormous turn on. He honestly didn't think she would have done something like that, being as innocent as she was.

Mai played with her clit, letting the sensations of Ren within her plus her own self stimulation take her even higher than she thought possible. Her head was swimming in pleasure and carnal desire.

Her moans were more frequent now; they were starting to get the better of him…and his own soft groans started to escape his lips. He wasn't even sure how long it had been…it didn't even matter.

"Mmm…" she almost whimpered, nails digging into his back. "Don't stop…"

He pushed himself up more, needing more leverage to thrust faster into her now that she was closer to her climax. With his increased speed, she quickened her own pace of her fingers against her clit.

And…there was a point…it was so high…she couldn't describe it.

"Ah…ah, Ren!" she gasped, arching her back and panting. "Ren! Oh my god…ah!"

She was so close…she could feel it…the sensations…everything. She felt like she was going to explode as her free hand gripped his arm, begging to be taken over the edge. She couldn't hold back the noises spilling from her lips…she was _so_ close.

Yet so was he…

He always lasted longer than this…but then again, he never had really had sex with any women that he had fallen in love with either. Come to think of it, he had never really been in love with anyone other than Mai. Ren was at his breaking point…he wasn't sure if he could hold it together much longer…but he didn't want to climax before her.

"_Ahh!" _

With her final cry, everything within her let go and she felt her body practically convulse with her head thrown back and gasping.

And almost simultaneously, with a somewhat animalistic groan…Ren came, panting heavily as he hovered over her. The release was perfect…her eyes were adoring as they stared into his.

There was definitely a difference of having sex with just someone…and making love to the person you're in love with. Feelings were amplified ten fold…. Never in his life had he ever climaxed at the same time as the woman he was with.

If love was tangible…he was sure he just had it.

Ren eased himself out and sort of collapsed beside her, glancing at the clock to see how much time had elapsed. About a half hour or so…he was surprised…it felt shorter…and longer…if that made sense.

He realized that her skin was glistening with a bit of sweat, having not noticed it while in the act. But Ren didn't care, however, and pulled Mai into a loving embrace.

Ren kissed her forehead lightly and she giggled.

"How was that, my lady…?" he asked with a smile. "Are you okay…?"

Mai reached up and pulled some of his hair from his eyes, smiling brightly.

"I'm great!" she exclaimed, her shyness having vanished. "…it…I don't even know how to describe it…. Ren, it was amazing."

She kissed his lips lightly. _"__You__'__re__ amazing__…"_

"Eh, I'd like to think so," he replied breezily, but also in a joking manner. Mai laughed at this and buried her face into his chest.

It fell silent between them, save for the soft noise of their breathing.

"…sweetheart…" Ren said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

He held her a little closer. "I love you."

Mai propped herself up on an elbow and smiled down at his handsome face.

"I love _you_," she replied softly.

_Always and forever…_


	3. Homecoming

**Author's note: last oneshot I created for Tumblr and this pairing. **

It was spring…and spring brought about full blooms of cherry blossoms all across Japan, giving the streets a beautifully scenic touch to a usually busy country.

Mai was busy tending to some leftover dishes from this morning's breakfast, scrubbing at the hardened food while humming happily to herself. She glanced out the window before her, watching the cherry blossoms sway in the cool breeze, which brought about a serene smile.

He was coming home today.

Despite his family's wealth, and not to mention her own, they had decided from the beginning they wanted to live a relatively simple life, one without maids running around the mansion, butlers asking if they needed anything every ten minutes. They were well off; they made good money…but they wanted a home…not just a house.

If he was coming home…then her brother was too. Mai smiled, wondering vaguely how Haruka was doing since Masato had been gone as long as her own husband.

_I should call her later…_Mai mused.

After a moment, she realized she was idly rubbing over her stomach, flat though harboring something entirely thrilling. Mai pat her abdomen gently, eagerly awaiting to tell her husband of the news.

She turned her gaze over to the next room on her right, and her smile turned into a grin.

A small figure waited patiently at the front window, oranged-tinged hair bouncing in excitement.

"Naoko, sweetie…" said Mai. "What are you doing…?"

The small child, all of about six, turned her head, her cerulean eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Waiting for daddy!" she replied brightly before returning her head to face the front yard. She had dragged a kitchen chair to that window, having been sitting there for the last hour…waiting for her father to come home from his two week long absence. Mai was actually surprised with how diligently Naoko had been watching the driveway, on the lookout for anything that would give a sign of her father's return.

He had just been busy with his group. Even after all these years, it was amazing that Starish could still reunite on occasion and electrify Japan once more with their music.

Mai smiled at her daughter and quietly finished up the dishes.

"Wouldn't you like to dress up for daddy? It could be like a welcome home surprise!" she suggested as she dried her hands. It was really more of a way for her to get Naoko to stop watching the driveway and to help pass the time until her father came home.

At this, Naoko lit up more than she was already beaming.

"Uwa!"

The child stood up quickly and ran over to meet her mother who was putting away the last of the dishes. Naoko gripped the end of her Mai's shirt in earnest, bouncing on her toes. It took her a moment to find her voice because she was so excited at the notion of dressing up.

"Do you think daddy would like that?"

Mai grinned, tucking some of Naoko's long, honey-blonde hair behind her ear.

"I think daddy would love to come home to you all dressed up."

Mai took her daughter's hand but Naoko was a step ahead and was already pulling her mother up the stairs to her room.

"Mommy! Can I wear the white dress daddy bought me the last time he came home?" Naoko asked, tugging forcefully on Mai's hand. "Ooh, and can you do my hair all pretty too? Oh, oh, oh!"

Mai laughed just as they reached the top of the stairs. "Of course. I'll even put a few ribbons in your hair too."

She didn't think she had ever seen her child look so ecstatic as Naoko looked now, running into her room and gathering all that she wanted to wear in a child frenzy. She was talking at light speed, most of which Mai could not understand or decipher, and picked up any sort of clothing that piqued her interest from her dresser. Most of it didn't match, because Naoko wanted to wear all the clothes she thought was pretty…but not necessarily made for matching each other.

Some items included the white dress in which her father had brought home about a month ago on a visit home, a pair of long red socks, her light blue "princess shoes," and a French beret that was maroon.

"Baby," Mai laughed as Naoko shoved it all into Mai's arms. "You can't wear _all _of these things."

Her daughter stuck out her bottom lip in protest. "Aww…but why?"

Mai squat down to be at eyelevel with Naoko.

"Because then that would be too much pretty. Daddy likes when things are simple…like the white dress."

Mai held up the small outfit, one with lace trimming and ribbons in the front. Naoko looked thoughtful for a moment, before agreeing reluctantly.

They set about dolling up Naoko, having her change into the dress and pull on _white _socks, ones that stopped at her knees. Shortly after, Mai took her daughter to her own room, to the master bathroom and had her sit down on the counter.

As Mai began to braid long, white ribbons into Naoko's hair, her daughter had fallen rather quiet, a rare thing to occur.

"Mommy…" she said finally, glancing at Mai through the mirror before her.

"Yes, honey?"

Naoko suddenly looked bashful. "Will you dress up too?" her daughter asked, catching Mai off guard. "I think…I think daddy would like to see his princesses look pretty."

Mai could not help but smile. He always called them his two princesses.

She glanced at her stomach in the mirror. _And now he may have another…_

"I think that's a good idea, Naoko!"

Ren stared out the window with a listless expression. It had been a long few weeks, though it felt like months. Not that he minded; it was nice being on the road again with Starish. Their tour had been pretty hectic thus far, keeping Ren away from home more than he would have liked.

Mai was always very supportive though. She never complained of his absence, but only welcomed him home with open arms like she had for years. Thankfully, Ren had been able to be a major part of Naoko's life up until about six months ago, when the touring started initially. They were playing double shows in some cities and they were booked with interviews and tv appearances.

Ren sighed. At least he'll be able to have a few days respite to regain his strength and just be with family.

The taxi was turning into familiar streets now, and Ren sat up, knowing he was close to his destination.

Within ten minutes, his house pulled into his view. He barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop before opening the door. He grabbed his small duffel bag and shut the door, having paid the driver five times the amount of what was due at the beginning of the trip.

The car pulled away from the street and Ren quickly made for the front door. If it didn't look so silly, he would have ran the several feet just to get there faster.

He wanted nothing more than to see his princesses again.

Ren turned the handle after having unlocked it and pushed open the door. There wasn't the usual "daddy!" that he heard when he came home from trips…which left him a bit confused.

Naoko always waited for him when she knew he was coming home.

Ren stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He went around the corner, the house entirely too quiet; were they not home?

He dropped his bag in the living room and went to go call upstairs…but in second thought, he remained quiet, in case Naoko was taking a nap.

Just as he turned around the second corner to the stairs, he stopped in his tracks.

And there his princesses were, both grinning brightly down at him from halfway up the stairs, and both holding small bundles of flowers picked from the garden in the backyard.

Both were wearing simple, white dresses, matching each other with satin ribbons weaved elegantly into their hair. Ren was fairly sure his heart skipped a few beats at the sight of his wife, looking as beautiful as she did from when he first fell in love with her, if not more. And…the mere fact of her silver wedding band around her finger seemed to please him in ways he could not describe.

"Welcome home, daddy!" his daughter cried a second after his appearance. She leapt for him, catching him off guard and nearly knocking the wind from him.

Ren held Naoko tightly, laughing his deep tenor laugh as she went on in a series of questions if he thought they were pretty as princesses should be.

Mai smiled down at her two most precious beings, the third being within her now, the most warm feeling enveloping her. She sat down on one of the steps, watching her husband spin his daughter around for a moment and telling her how much he missed her.

"You are the most beautiful princess to ever walk the earth, Naoko," said Ren, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Well…you and your mother."

Naoko grinned and leaned over in Ren's arms, rubbing her nose gently against his for an "eskimo kiss."

"We wanted you to see us as pretty as real princesses are. Are you happy?" Naoko asked brightly.

Ren smiled at her, his eyes glanced over to Mai.

There was an unspoken, but clearly felt look in his eyes, one that Mai would swear by. It conveyed love…deep love…love that she could feel deep within her soul without him ever having to say a word.

He turned his gaze to Naoko. "Happiest I've been since I've left you, princess," he replied honestly. "But let me say hello to mommy too, baby."

"Kay!"

Ren set his daughter down finally and approached the stairs with an adoring smile. Mai giggled briefly as he remained on a step a few lower than hers.

He gently took her left hand into his and kissed her fingers gently, cerulean eyes gazing into hers the whole while. Mai, despite how long she had been married to him, blushed just slightly at his charming chivalry.

"Hello, my lady," he whispered once he pulled away from her hand. "It has been far too long since we last met."

At this, Naoko giggled as well seeing her mother's amused grin.

"Far too long, sir," said Mai with a smile. "We princesses have earnestly awaited your return. We thought you have forgotten us."

Ren climbed the last few steps, hovering over Mai, who still sat elegantly on her own. "I do apologize, princess," he replied with a velvet tone, face leaning close to hers. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you…?"

Mai glanced down at Naoko at the bottom of the stairs, watching her parents avidly, as if her father was the dashing prince coming to sweep his lover off into the sunset.

She gripped the front of his open button down and vest, pulling Ren towards her lips. Mai kissed him for a long moment before pulling away.

"I have something in mind," she replied, somewhat seductively. "I shall explain further to you tonight…"

An attractive smirk came to Ren's face but he said nothing. Naoko was still young and therefore, did not understand quite what her mother was alluding to.

"Daddy!" Naoka cried before he could speak. Both he and Mai turned their gazes to their daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart…?"

Naoko bounced on her toes again, squealing in her excitement.

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

Somewhere, Ren's brain seemed to malfunction…stop entirely, he couldn't be sure. Shock engulfed him and he turned his widened gaze to his wife, who was smiling affectionately up at him.

"…she wanted to be the one who told you," Mai laughed, kissing Ren's lips to soothe him from his surprise. "But yes…I'm pregnant."

Ren finally blinked, before collapsing into a sitting position beside Mai. Both women stared at him, wondering if he was going to pull out of his blank state of mind.

"…Ren…?" said Mai after a minute. "You okay…?"

He had taken the news of Naoko's coming in the same manner so Mai wasn't entirely shocked to see this reaction.

"I…don't…" he started to say, but after a second, his flat expression turned into a smirk. Mai furrowed an eyebrow, confused as to why he was looking at her this way.

"Does your brother know yet…?" Ren asked, already knowing the answer.

Mai blinked now. "What? Uh…no. I haven't told anyone except Naoko."

Ren stood up very abruptly.

"Who better than to tell him than me…?" he said, smiling wryly at his wife. After a moment of confusion, she laughed lightly.

"Must you torment him?" she sighed, though smiling. Ren winked before kissing her lips briefly.

"I am happy," he whispered simply to her, kissing her again. "The happiest."

And with that, Ren went to find the house phone, having also scooped up Naoko into his arms, to call Masato. This left Mai to shake her head in amusement on the stairs.

"I love you!" called the pair of highly opposite voices from the kitchen. Mai giggled.

_And I love you._


End file.
